hadashamfandomcom-20200214-history
People of common birth
People of common birth is the name of persons in the Hadašhim Subcontinent and other places who lack any privilege of blood. Their status varies from cottars and city mob to estate owners and rich merchants. Much is said about their life opportunities by their place of origin. Western Kingdoms The Western Kingdoms do have Lifili-Hadašhim ruling class and there, in the Western Ore Mountains, Damar, Panidutne, Egiten and Tantorel the birth has an absolute importance. Nobleman are allowed to keep servants and own fiefdoms they may have military force at disposal and swear fealty to their superiors. Commoners are serfs and city workers both without any right. The lords of the fiefdoms and cities make justice upon them. Some commoners are able to amass wealth and acquire sort of social status but their rights are still less than that of a penniless noble. This bounds the loyalty of the richest commoners like industrials and merchants to the supreme ruler who is the sole protector of their interests. Aharganite Kingdom Ahargan has an unique social structure inherited partly from the Hadašhim Empire and partly from the Šalmaram traditions. On the top of social pyramid stands the royal family and most of the elite is in it's position only by their grace allowing an easy change whenever someone grows too strong. Rest of the people are organised into religious branches known as eka where the sand believers have a primacy. Other religious communities do not have the right to ride on the back of a horse, camel of mammoth (with the exception of those serving in the military) and they are only worth of 2/3 (man) or 1/3 (woman) of a sand believer when it comes to inheritance and legal cases. Nobody besides the sand believers are allowed to own a sand believer indentured servant or slave and any subordinated who converts to the religion of sand becomes free of his or hers bounds immediately. The sand believer eka is divided into further classes which roughly give a sort of social status like warriors, priests, scholars, merchants, craftsmen, peasants and servants. Nonbelievers are excluded from these classes although some exceptions are given by the sovereign. Hadašhim Empire Hadašham has long had a more or less egalitarian society at least in the sense of equality before the law. Neither men and women nor commoners and nobles are distinguished in principles of law and jurisdiction and the judiciary is only dependent on the ruling house. Nobles have title and a coat of arms but they aren't allowed to keep army which is one of the most important privileges of the sovereign. They differ from the rich commoners only in matters of ancestry, albeit much commoners achieving a high enough status are given a sigil by royal decree making them formally noble. Nobles maintain an endogamy among themselves but impoverished families marry out their sons and daughters to upstart commoners, a practice disdained by many of the wealthiest. The nobility own around a quarter of the arable land in the Hadašhim Empire, whereas the Nebanakhans have around two-fifth the rest being in the hands of commoners. Lands aren't fiefdoms but property which can be traded at will. Same applies to any mobile and immobile assets. Religious or other bounds of marriage are nonexistent with the exception of the ruling house whose members must marry someone from the family of a sovereign, otherwise the marriage is considered morganatic.